Elizabeth Green
Personality Liz is a bitch, and boy does she know it. She's ruthless, cruel and horrible, and will show no mercy in a fight, ever. She can be nice but only is if your a child Hathor, Cute or have some sort of power. Elizabeth is a person that can be resond with, and can be nice but normaly is the mean girl. History Elizabeth grew up in Cario, Egypt. She was born to Hathor and a mortal, she hated her mortal parent. Her parent was horrible to her, she hated them. Her parent remarried to a woman called Louise Green. Elizabeth’s parents were mean to her as her mortal parent blamed her for her godly parent leaving and her step-parent made her do all the chores. She started at a primary school. The other kids teased her and called her horrible names because she didn’t know who her mum was. This made her cold and mean to almost everyone. Soon she was diagnosed with Dyslexia and ADHD. Her parents still made her do all the house-work and make their meals. Elizabeth went bitter. She hated the kids and her parents. When she was thirteen, she couldn’t stand it anymore and Elizabeth ran away. Elizabeth joined a street gang. She kept with the group and they would earn money and food by stealing and foraging. They nicknamed her Lizz. She stayed with them for two years. Once her gang were caught stealing and sent to prison, but Elizabeth ran away before they could catch her. She ran away from the city and made camp in the countryside. Eventually, one of Bast's she-cats found her, and woke her up. It led her to Camp Pyramid, were she was claimed. Weapons and Armour Liz's Sword.jpg|Her Sword/Necklace Liz's Armour.jpg Liz Necklace.jpg|Her Sword/Necklace Powers Offensive #Children of Hathor can intoxicate people of the opposite gender with pheromones in order to get them to do their bidding; any attempt to use the person to harm anyone (including their own person) will break their control. #Children of Hathor can bring upon a state of ecstasy to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. Defensive #Children of Hathor can cause people of the opposite gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time. #Children of Hathor can create a large plum of dense perfume or makeup which obscures them and begins to suffocate anyone else within it. Passive #Children of Hathor cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them; they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian. #Children of Hathor have the ability to alter and control clothes and makeup. Supplementary #Children of Hathor can alter their appearance for short periods of time, the more they do to alter their appearance, and the longer they maintain the appearance, the more energy it drains. #Children of Hathor have a minor ability to sway a person’s feelings, causing them to feel a slight amount of love for another person; the final choice to act on the love is, however, out of their control. #Children of Hathor when they become angry they are capable of tapping into a primal rage can increase their speed, strength, agility, and durability. they are in a state of mind where the users only thoughts are simply: fight, flight, or mate, and are unable to separate freind from foe, and attack everyone. Traits #The ability to speak French as it is "the language of love" Anthom Relationships Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:Children of Hathor Category:Rockgirl3